


Christmas with Yami and Yugi

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [91]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Community: comment_fic, Family Fluff, Gen, Movie: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), Song: Where Are You Christmas, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A little Christmas ficlet with Yami and Yugi..
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Christmas with Yami and Yugi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and the geniuses at Universal Pictures owns the 2000 live-action film How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Christmas with Yami and Yugi**

It is December 25 — Christmas Day. The Christmas tree is all lit up, and is beautifully decorated.

For Yami and Yugi, it’s more than just the tree. They recall the 2000 live-action version of **How the Grinch Stole Christmas** — especially the lesson that Cindy Lou’s father and the Whoville Postmaster, Lou Lou Who, had told all the Whos: Christmas is about spending time with your family. 

_“You can’t hurt Christmas, Mr. Mayor, because it isn’t about the — the gifts, or the contests, or the fancy lights. That’s what Cindy’s been trying to **tell** everyone. And me, what she’s been trying to tell **me**.”_

_The Mayor of Whoville, Augustus May Who, was surprised — and even his facial expressions and tone showed it as well. “What is wrong with you?” he queried. “This is a child!”_

_With a little rush of fatherly protection, Lou replied, “She’s **my** child. And she happens to be right, by the way. I don’t need anything more for Christmas than this right here, my **family**. Merry Christmas, everybody!”_

Both Yami and Yugi then turn to each other and hug, having vowed to take that very lesson to heart not just at Christmas, but every day of the years to come as well.

“Merry Christmas, Yami,” says Yugi.

Yami smiles. “Merry Christmas, Yugi — and thanks for being a great friend to me as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
